a daddy's girl
by carson34
Summary: Rewriting this storyline. Don moves on with his life
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note: **_so I decided to rewrite this storyline. I had it in parts so I decided to more short chapters together to make longer chapters.

_**Character summaries:**_

Chloe Epps: Chloe is the daughter of Don and she is really smart. She's only three years old and is daddy's girl. She spends time with her uncle and aunt along with her grandfather while Don is at work. Her mom died when she was one year old. She is really sweet loving little girl.

Don Epps: still works at the FBI. He lost his wife two years ago and now facing raising their daughter on their own with the help of his father and brother.

All the characters are still the same.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I'm waking up this morning to find out that our plans are still on. We are going to spend a father and daughter day. Daddy comes into the room.

"Hey sweetie. You really to get ready for a new day with me." Daddy says to me. I smiled at him as he walks over to my dresser and picks out my clothes. I make my bed and get dress when daddy's cell phone rings and he hangs up.

"Hey baby girl. We got stop by my work for something and then we are going to go enjoy our day." He says as we head to get some to-go breakfast. We are in the car by 9am and on the way to his work.

_**Don's POV**_

While I am driving, I am making sure Chloe is okay. I know that she was excited to enjoy the day with me and truth be told so was I.

"Why are we not going to grandpa's house?" She asks me. I figure the best way of getting out of there is to have her with me. Unless it's a case.

"Because you are still going to stay with daddy and plus we have plans with it after it. It's not going to be all day thing." I explained to her. I pull into the parking lot and get out of the car. I get my daughter out of her seat. I help her down and walk with holding her hand.

_**Co-worker's POV**_

I am walking by Agent Epps's desk and see a little girl. I don't know who the girl is so I go down to her level. I see that she is scared.

"Hey, you can't sit in this chair." I say to her as I reach for her hand and she starts to scream. "it's okay. I am just going to take you to the conference room."

"No!" the girl yells back at me. She starts kicking at me when someone walks up. The next thing I know is that I have Don yelling at me.

"What do you think that you are doing?! She's my daughter!" Don yells at me.

"I am sorry. I did not know." I say back. I look at the little girl who's crying as her father turns around and picks her up. "I'm sorry." I say to her. She moves closer into her father's arms.

"Chloe, it's okay." Don says to her as he walks to get his truck keys and heads to leave.

_**Chloe's POV**_

Daddy has finally calm me down as he puts me in my seat. He shuts my door and gets into his truck. We head to our date together.

_**Don's POV**_

Today was great. I got to spend time with my three year old and as I am driving home. I see my daughter sound asleep. I get there and I pull into our house driveway and get her out. She's in bed and now I am settling into my bed so we can sleep. Tomorrow is a brand new day and it was because we had a case.

_**Don's POV**_

It's Monday morning, I have to get ready to drop Chloe off at her grandpa's load up in my SUV and are on the way to my dad's house. By the time that we get to the house, I have thirty minutes to get to work. I get her out of the car seat and she knows that I am leaving. She loves her grandfather and uncle but she doesn't want to leave me. It's been this way ever since my wife died.

"Daddy! Can I please go with you to work?" She asks me with her begging eyes.

"I am sorry. I have a case today so you are going to stay with grandpa and uncle Charlie." I say to her as my dad opens the door and takes her. "I love you baby girl." When she doesn't give me "I love you" back, it hurts but I know that I am doing the right thing when leaving her with my dad.

_**Allan's POV**_

It's normal for my granddaughter to get upset when my son is dropping her off but she is normally fine after twenty minutes.

"Chloe, daddy will be back later tonight. We are going to have so much fun." I say to my granddaughter. I know what's causing this separation anxiety that she has when Don leave. It's because she had her mom one morning and then lost her later that day.

"Grandpa, what are we doing?" she wonders about her day.

"Well we are going to watch movies and plays games and then we will go out to dinner with daddy and uncle Charlie and Amita " I revealed to her as I see a smile on her face. We play thought out the day and then get ready to go.

_**Chloe's POV**_

We are all ready to go but we are still waiting for daddy to come and so we can go. He's still has my seat that I have to sit in. I had heard the phone ring and grandpa goes to answer it. He hangs up the phone and walks to me.

"Chloe, we are going to have to meet daddy at the place." He says to me. I am happy that daddy did not cancel it. We get into uncle Charlie's car and drive there. When we get there, I don't see daddy there but we are early.

_**Don's POV**_

We had just finished the case right after I called dad to tell them that I would just end up having to meet them. I head to my SUV and get there. I see Chloe and my dad playing and it's good that she's happy with being there. She sees me and runs up to me.

"Daddy!" Chloe screams at me as she runs up to me. She wraps her arms around me. "Do you have to go back to work?"

"No. I don't." I say to her as we enjoy the rest of the day together because tomorrow marks another day of work.

_**Don's POV**_

I'm sitting here at work thinking about Chloe when my phone starts to ring. I look down and see that's it's my dad.

"Hey dad, what's going on? Is she okay?" I ask my dad thinking that it is about Chloe.

"She's okay. I need to talk about her anxiety that she has when you leave in the morning. Will you come for lunch?" My dad asks me. I was already planning to come for lunch since I have a feeling that this case is going to be longer then I want it too.

"yes dad." I say to him. I have about ten minutes until lunch comes and I hang up the phone and head to get signed out for lunch. I know that Chloe will be happy to see me. I get into my SUV and head to my father's house. The minute that I walk into the house, I see her running up to me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Daddy, are you done with work?" she asks me as I go down to her level.

"Not yet sweetie. It might be a long night." I say to her as she gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Grandpa is making lunch. Come on let's go see him." As they walk into the kitchen. After lunch, Don puts Chloe down for her nap and walks downstairs to have the talk with his father.

"Chloe's asleep?" My dad asks me.

"Yeah." I say to him.

_**Allan's POV**_

Sitting here with my son is not always fun when it comes that I have to talk to him about his child. I love that little girl and I know it's been hard for her since she lost her mother and it's also been hard for my son since losing his wife.

"I think that Chloe is afraid that she's going to lose you like she did with her mother." I say it flat-out to him. I know in his heart, he can see that I am right about feeling this.

"I know dad." he says to me. "I need to spend more time with her and letting her know that I am always here for her. I am trying to recover from losing her mom too. It's only been two years."

_**Chloe's POV in her dreams**_

It's the morning that my mommy is saying goodbye to me as she drops me off to grandpa's house. I give her a kiss and she leaves. Daddy says they had a court hearing that they need to go to so it's only a couple of hours with grandpa today. The next thing that I know is daddy coming home and picking me up. I remember my daddy being sad about something.

"Mommy's gone." Daddy says to me in between cries. I start crying too.

_**Chloe's POV- out of her dream**_

I wake up and see no one there and so I start to cry. I really don't like it when I have this dream because it's so hurting for me and my daddy. Daddy comes running in and he knows that I had the dream again. He picks me up and I hold on to him.

"It's okay. I am right here. I am not going anywhere." He says to me. I settled down and he takes me downstairs. Grandpa takes me from my dad since I know that he has to go back to work.

_**Don's POV**_

I hate leaving Chloe when she has that dream but I know that she's going to be okay. I drive back to headquarters and spend the rest of the day with the team. We finally get the case done about midnight and I just head home since Chloe is sleeping at my dad's house. Tomorrow is my day off and so we will get to spend time together.

_**Previews**_

* Chloe's mom is revealed

* What happen the day that Chloe's mom died?

* Don's moving on with a new girlfriend.

Author Note: alright I am trying to get some more words in this storyline. This is chapter one. I am just moving chapters together. I hope that you like this. Please remember and let me know what you think of it. Please follow me on Twitter and Facebook where I try to update every day. I took down the a daddy girl's series today.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note:**_ Hey guys, I am back and writing a new chapter for Chloe. I had a different idea for doing this chapter to have a kidnapping but decided against it. I also know this chapter is short but I am working on a new chapter that should be longer.

_**Don's POV**_

Waking up without my wife is hard, but I need to push on because of the fact that I'm raising my daughter. Right now since I lost Robyn, I have my first date tonight and so Chloe is coming with me. Tia has a daughter too about the same age as my little girl. I look over and Chloe is just walking into my room. She climbs on my bed with a little help of me.

"Good Morning daddy." She has to me. She moves over and gives me a hug. We just sat there and cuddle in bed. "If mommy was here, she would be here with us."

"Your mommy loved us every much and she is still with us." I say about Robyn. Chloe and Robyn had a special bond with each other. "Are you ready to go on our morning date? and then tonight you are going to meet Tia and her daughter."

"Yeah, are we going to see Grandpa tonight?" She asked me. She loves her grandfather.

"We might." I say as we get up and get ready for our morning date.

_**Tia's POV**_

I walk into my daughter's bedroom. I had just started at the FBI headquarters with Don. We had talked about getting our daughters together so they can play. I look into my daughter's bed and see that she's still sleeping. Her father and I had named our daughter Lucy. Later that night, we walked into the place where we were going to meet Don and his daughter. Don comes into the place that they were meeting with Chloe hiding behind her dad.

"Hi." I say to Don as he gives me a hug. He goes back and moves down to Lucy and Chloe's level and so do I.

"Lucy, this is Don and his daughter, Chloe." I say to her. "Chloe, my name is Tia and I work with your dad." Don had told me there is times that his daughter is shy. It's been about twenty minutes by the time that Chloe warms up to Lucy. They run over to the playground.

"This was a really good idea. Lucy loves to play with other kids." I say to him. Don nods his head as he watches his little girl.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I know that daddy is watching and smiles at him. He loves watching me happy. Lucy is really nice.

"Lucy, wait for me." I say as I am running up to her. There is a man standing there with looking at Lucy, "I think we need to go get your mommy and my daddy." We walk back to our parents. We head to go get some ice cream. We say goodbye and head to home.

_**NO One's Pov**_

Chloe's been under the weather the past couple of days. Allan has been taking care of his granddaughter while Don was at work.

_**Don's POV**_

I am in the middle of a case and knowing that my daughter is sick is hard. All I want to do is make her feel better. My cell phone brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answer it and it's the hospital. Chloe was admitted with a really high fever. I head to the hospital. I walk into Chloe's room and see my little girl sleeping. My dad gets up and lets me sit by her. It's about four in the morning, when Chloe finally wakes up.

"Daddy. Where am I?" she says to me. I smile at her.

"Sweetie, at the hospital. It's okay. You are going to be okay." I say as the doctor comes into the room. He says that she comes home. I take the next couple of days off and enjoy it with my little girl and letting her rest in her own bed. It's time for me to go back to work and Chloe is going to grandpa's house.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I know that daddy needs to go back to work and that Grandpa is going to take care of me but I can't help but want daddy to do it.

"Alright, I will see you later tonight." he says to me. He gives me over to Grandpa. "Dad just make sure that she gets a lot of rest."

"Alright." grandpa says to daddy. Daddy leaves and we head and sit down on the couch and he gives me my favorite blanket and watch my favorite movie.

_**Allan's POV**_

Cuddling up to my granddaughter is always my favorite. She's such a good listener to me and her daddy. It's about midnight when Don finally comes home from work. I had put Chloe up in her room. Don puts his things down on the table and sits down.

"What time did she go down for bed?" he asks me.

"about eight. She's only woken up once and that was to cough and then she fell back to sleep." I say to him.

_**Don's POV**_

My dad decides that he is tired and we are just going to stay here tonight. I get ready to sleep downstairs because I do not want to wake her up. She needs her sleep. I fall asleep and the next thing I know that it's 7am and Chloe is trying to wake me up.

"Daddy! You're home." Chloe says to me as I sit up. She climbs up and sits next to me. Grandpa had an early morning class and so she was already dressed because the day that he has class and I have to work. Charlie takes her into his office and lets play in there. We just hang out until my dad and brother come down the stairs and they head to class.

_**Charlie's POV**_

I'm in my office with my three-year old niece. She's playing with her toys that she keeps in my room. Amita comes into the office and smiles at her niece.

"Hey" I say to my wife. She got up early this morning to head here for her early morning class. Now she's going to watch Chloe while I go into my class. I walk over and give her a kiss and then bend down to my niece's level "Amita is going to hang out with you until grandpa gets out of class and I am out of class and then we will go out for lunch."

"Alright" She says as I get up and head to my class. It's about two hours later when I get out and we head to lunch. Don calls and says that his case got done early and that he is on his way to get Chloe.

_**Don's POV**_

When I get Chloe home, she is taking her afternoon nap. She has been sick for the past couple of days and now it's time for me to get some more sleep. After Chloe's nap, we are heading to the park to play.

_**Don' s POV**_

I am watching a movie with Chloe before her bath time and so I hear my phone start to ring. I get up and answer it.

"Hello, no it's okay. Chloe is about to take her bath before bed. So what's up? Oh that's fine." I say before hanging up the phone. Tia had decided to get back together with her daughter's father. It's hard because we both knew that the girls love hanging out. Truth be told, I am a little upset from it. I go and turn off the movie and get Chloe ready for her bath.

_**Bath time Chloe's POV**_

I can tell the minute that daddy gets off the phone that he is in a bad mood. I get into the tub and start relaxing as he washes my hair.

"Daddy, who was that on the phone?" I ask him.

"It was Tina. She and Lucy are going back to Lucy's daddy." He says to me. He finishes up washing my hair. He drains the water and we get me ready for bed. He reads me a bedtime story and I fall fast asleep.

_**Don's POV**_

I climb into bed knowing that tomorrow will come fast. The next morning, I woke up about five in the morning. I get ready for work and head into my daughter's room to wake her up. Chloe is sleeping sound and so I just pick her up and get her in my SUV. I drive to my dad's house so she can sleep some more. I take her out of her car seat and walk into my dad's house. I place her down and head to find my dad.

"Hey dad, she's sound asleep now." I said to him. I walk out of the house and head to work.

_**Allan's POV**_

Chloe wakes up with complaining on being cold. I know that she just got over her cold and so I check her temperate and sure enough. She's got a fever and so I gave her a small amount of cold machine and she falls back to sleep. I call Don and let him know that Chloe is sick again. He said that he would be back at lunch.

It's about time for lunch and Don comes walking in, I am making soup.

"Hey dad, where's Chloe?" he asks me as he is walking into the kitchen.

"She's up in the bed." I replied to him.

Chloe comes walking in almost still not looking like she is feeling good. Don goes and picks her up and checks her fever. It's 100 degrees.

"Daddy, I am tried." Chloe says to her dad.

"It's okay baby." Don says to his daughter. She falls back asleep on his shoulder and so he makes the choice to take the rest of the day off for taking his daughter to the hospital again.

_**Don's POV**_

It seems like a couple of days ago, I got a call that Chloe was in the hospital and now today she's back in the hospital. The doctors don't know what's going on with my three-year old. They say that she can go home as soon as her fever breaks.

I hear knocking on the door and so I turn to find that it's the team. They walk into the room.

"How is she?" Colby asks me.

"We are just waiting for the fever to break." I say to them. They get comfortable to visit a bit. It's about 5 in the morning when the fever finally breaks. They check her out by 7am. I take her home for a couple of days of resting.

_**Don's POV**_

I'm returning to work this morning and tonight my dad and brother are bring Chloe in here before they go to their team game. I don't know why they aren't taking her with them. I walk in and smile at my team.

"Hey, guys." I say as it's my first time back since Chloe went to the hospital for the second time.

"How's Chloe?" Colby asks me.

"She's good. She might be in later because Charlie and my dad have a game." I say putting down my things and walking to go get some coffee. So far there is no case but that might change.

_**Allan's POV**_

I'm getting Chloe ready to head to her dad's office. I put her in the car seat. She giggles at her grandpa trying to figure out her seat from her dad's car.

"What's so funny?" Charlie says as I put her in the seat.

"She thinks something is funny. I don't know why she's laughing." I say to him.

"Maybe it's because you are putting the seat belt on her wrong. Here dad, let me do it." Charlie says as I step away.

_**Charlie's POV**_

I get her all set up in her seat and we are off to my brother's office. We take her into the office and have to wait for her dad to come to get her. Don comes around the corner and sees them. Chloe runs up to her dad and give a hug. Dad and I are off to the game.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I am sitting on my favorite chair in my dad's office when Tim walks over. He smiles at me. I like him because he's work with daddy since my mommy had died.

"Hey Chloe. You look so much like your mommy." Tim says to me which he knows that I sorta still get upset with it. I start to get up as my dad comes around the corner. Tim tries to calms me down but it doesn't work.

"Hey! What did you do to my daughter?!" Daddy says as I get up and run over to him. He picks me up and tries to relax me enough.

"I only said that she looks like Robyn." TIm says to my dad.

Colby comes up to us and Daddy hands me over to Colby. He walks over away from daddy and Tim.

_**Don's POV**_

"I get that you have been with me but you upset my child. She's 3. She loved her mommy and it's fresh to her that she lost her. Next time don't say anything about my child until I say something" I say to him

"Alright, I am sorry." Tim says to me.

I go and get my stuff and find Colby and Chloe. We head home and spend the rest of the night watching a movie.

_**Chloe's**_** POV**

I love going shopping with my daddy and today we are getting some Halloween outfits. Daddy put me in the stroller so I did not get lost.

"Daddy, can I be a witch this year?" I ask him.

"We will see, baby girl." he says to me as we go into the store. We get some candy and now it's time to pick out some outfits. Daddy finds the witch outfit and shows me it.

"Is this the one that you want?" He asks me holding it up for me to look. I nodded my head and he smiles at me. We head to buy all of our stuff and then head home. It's a Saturday and daddy normally doesn't have to work.

_**Alan's**_** POV**

Today, Don has Chloe the day and I finally get my work done that I need to get done. I am glad my granddaughter is always here but I need to get some things done. It's almost Halloween and so we are setting up the house ready for Halloween. Charlie and Amita come into the house.

"Hey, where's Chloe?" Amita ask me.

"She's at Don's house." I say to her as I am working on unloading the box. "Why?"

"Because she and I were going to do the pumpkin today." Amita says. "I thought that you were going to talk to Don about it."

"I did. He just wanted to spend time with her. He has not been with her that much since of his work caseload." I say to her.

"We could wait until Monday for it." Amita says to him. She heads upstairs. Amita has a surprise for the family that she is waiting for everyone to be in the same room to announce what it is.

_**Amita's**_** POV**

I seriously can't wait to tell everyone about my pregnancy. I have already told Charlie about the new baby. We are about 12 weeks along and now we wanted to share the news with both my parents and Charlie's brother, dad, and niece. I know that Chloe is going to be happy about the new baby. Charlie walks into the room.

"Don't worry. We will get to say about our baby soon." He says to me while giving me a kiss on the shoulder. We enjoy the rest of the day together.

_**Don's POV**_

Chloe is taking her nap now and so I am getting her stuff ready for Halloween. She's happy about Halloween and getting candy. I have notice that something is going on with Charlie and Amita. The last time that something was going on they were engaged.

I am sitting here packing away the candy we had gotten and now Chloe is awake. She's playing with her toys and watching a movie.

_**Halloween!**_

_**Don's**_** POV**

I seriously don't like doing Halloween when my daughter gets up really early in the morning. Today we are also going over to my dad's house. Chloe is already dress up in her witch outfit and so we are heading to my SUV. I am getting her into her car seat and driving to my dad's house. By the time that we got there, Charlie and Amita had breakfast done and ready. They see us walking into the house and smile at Chloe.

"Wow you look pretty Chloe." My dad says to her. She smiles at her grandpa.

"So we have some news." Amita says to us all.

"We're pregnant." Charlie says to us. We all clap at the news and Chloe walks over to her aunt and puts her hand on her stomach.

"Hi, baby." Chloe says to the baby. Amita starts to cry. Chloe walks over to me and I pick her up.

"So when are you due?" I ask.

"sometime in the new year. We are about 12 weeks about now." Amita says to her brother-in-law. Chloe and Amita get their pumpkin finished. We celebrate the new baby and then go trick or treating. We have fun doing a father and daughter activity. I love days like these.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Sorry guys for little to no update this past week. Been busy with trying to get rid of a hate page on facebook. I'm back

- Alan's POV-

Don had drop Chloe off and she is play with her toys. Don left and went to work. Chloe had a good day and was waiting for her daddy to come home.

"Grandpa, Did you hear from daddy yet?" she asked me as she gives me a hug.

"Soon. Want to get something to eat and have daddy to come?" I ask her and she smiles at me. Soon we are in the car and heading for dinner.

- Don's POV-

Dad said that he and Chloe were going to dinner and wanted me to surprise Chloe with a little time with daddy. I get into my car and head over there. I heard that Chloe had a really good day with him. I walk into the place and smiled at my baby girl. She runs over and gives me a hug. I pick her up and give her a hug.

"Daddy, are you done with work for today?" she asks me. I nod my head at her telling her yes. We get ready to eat and then eat some dinner. After dinner, we head back to grandpa's house to get her things so we can head home. I look back the minute that we get there and call dad and tell her that Chloe is sound asleep and I don't want to wake her up just to get some things and get back into the car. Dad goes into the house and then brings her stuff. I head home and put her down in bed.

Chloe's POV

I don't know what time it is when I wake up but there is a shadow in my room and is picking me up. I think it's daddy but the minute he walks me into the door. I see that it's not daddy but I am in so shock about it. He just takes me out of my house and I start crying.

Don's POV

I wake up about three in the morning to my phone ringing and I answer it.

"I have your daughter." The man says on the phone. I get wide awake and get out of bed and go to Chloe's room and check on my daughter. She's not there.

"Where's my daughter? You just took an FBI agent's daughter." I say to him. I am not happy and so when the guy hangs up on me. I call the first person that I think about which is David. David gets here and comes into the room.

"Hey, it's okay. We are going to find Chloe. Don't worry. The bad thing is that you can't be on the case because you're her father." David says to me as I sit down.

"We need to find her because of the fact that she is my daughter and I promise Robyn that I would take care of her." I say to her.

Kidnapper's POV

I did not want to take Chloe but it's the only way to get to her father. I felt bad that I had to take a little girl. I walk into the room where I hear Chloe crying.

"I am sorry that I had to do this but I need your daddy's help." I say to the little girl.

"Why did you not just go to my daddy and ask him?" she says to me. I get where she is coming from. I get up and head out the room to call her father and he answers the phone. I make a deal to return his daughter if he hears me out. We set the timing up for in a hour. I go get her and take her to her father. We get there and Chloe sees her daddy and he comes and picks her up. David comes and arrested me right in the spot.

Don's POV

I take her home and just lay down with her making sure that she's okay. The next day my dad comes over to make sure that she's okay.

_**Don's POV**_

I am getting back to working with my team. I am trying to get Chloe into preschool because in two weeks she's turning four years old. Charlie walks into the room with his daughter. I turn around when I hear her running towards me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask Charlie as Chloe climbs up in my lab. She smiles at me and I give her a small kiss.

"I have to go work and dad's got a conference call now. He said that he will call right when they are finished." Charlie says to his brother.

"alright. Chloe, there is some cookies in the break room. Why don't you just go get some for me and you?" I say to my daughter. She jumps down and runs to go them. Charlie leaves for his class and I head to go check on her. Chloe is sitting in a chair and I smile at her.

"hey, are you eating all the cookies there? Are you going to share with me?" I ask my daughter. She nods her head and gives me one.

"Thank you baby girl." I say to my daughter as I sit down. Thankfully we have no cases right now.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I love how hanging out with daddy to the end of the day. Grandpa was supposed to call daddy and he never did. Now it's time for heading to bed. Daddy makes some dinner and then the next thing that we did is watching a movie. After the movie, we went to bed.

_**The next morning Alan's POV**_

I had to get up early this morning since Don got a call about a new case. He comes into the house with a sleeping Chloe and lays her down on the couch.

"She might wake up soon. " Don whispers to me.

"alright." I say to my son as he heads out the door. I spend the next couple of hours with her playing some games and then watching some movies. Don doesn't get here until 9:00 pm So they just stay here for the rest of the night.

_**Chloe's POV**_

_Daddy had a long night last night. I quietly climb into daddy's bed and he wakes up and turns towards me. We fall back to sleep for another two hours. Two hours later, He's making us breakfast._

_"Chloe, what do you want to do today?" Daddy asks me._

_"shopping to get Christmas presents." I say to daddy. We go and get dress and heads to his car._

_We shop for the next two hours and then go home and put the gifts away in daddy's place. Daddy picks me up and walks into my room and puts me down. He can tell that I'm tired._

_**Don's POV**_

_Chloe's in the middle of her nap. She's starting preschool in January and next week is Thanksgiving. I'm trying to figure out who we are going to spend thanksgiving. I finally decided on my dad and Charlie._

_After Chloe finally wakes up, we decided that we want to go see a movie and then have dinner out. After the movie is done and now we are at dinner._

_"Did you have fun seeing the movie?" I ask my daughter as she's giggling._

_"yep." Chloe says to me. We finished our dinner date and go home and spend more time together._

_**Don's POV**_

Chloe's school is starting after thanksgiving. I am starting to get her school stuff together. My dad is taking her tonight because I have a new case. Chloe is not happy about staying the night at Grandpa's house because of the fact that I am not there.

"hey, baby girl. Daddy's got a case tonight so I need you to stay with grandpa. I will pick you up as soon as I can. okay?" I say to her. She's starting to get upset at me and so I pick her up. "You know that I don't want to leave you but I still need to go to work."

"But I am afraid that I am going to lose you." Chloe says to me. I give her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Listen, I will talk to Grandpa and let him know that he can call me and I will talk to you about it but you need to stay there tonight." I say to her.

"Okay." Chloe says to me. I put her down and start getting her clothes in her favorite bag for tonight. After we are done and then I put her in my truck and head to my dad's house.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I am sitting in my car seat and daddy is driving to grandpa's house. It's not like I don't like going to his house. I just rather be with my dad. Daddy pulls into Grandpa's driveway and unloads the car. Grandpa comes out and picks me up. We head into the house as daddy takes off.

"Grandpa, can we watch a movie?" I ask him.

"sure. Lets watch Ariel." He says to me.

They settled into the night.

_**Don's POV**_

It's about midnight when I finally get off from work. I just decided to go on home and sleep for a while. It's hard for me to be away from Chloe but I am not done with the case yet. I know that if I go to get her then she wants to go home. It's around 7 in the morning when I finally wake up and go back to work.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I woke up and was happy to see grandpa but missing daddy. Grandpa gets breakfast ready and I come down the stairs. We eat breakfast and then go to the park.

_**Thanksgiving Morning**_

_**Don's POV**_

I am watching my little girl playing on the floor with her favorite toys. In about an hour, I need to get her ready and heading to my dad's house. Lucky, the office is closed so I get to spend it with my family and friends. Chloe walks over to me and I smiled at her.

"Daddy, can we go get some hot chocolate before we go to Grandpa's house?" She asks me as she climbs into my lap.

"You want to get hot chocolate and then let's go get you dress and ready to go." I say as I pick her up and take her to get ready to go. We get into the store to get her some hot chocolate and get some hot coffee. We get back into the car and head for my dad's house. We enjoy the day with our family. We came home and went to bed. In the morning, I woke up and Charile was going to take Chloe that morning so I could do her Christmas shopping. Charlie just came over to my apartment so I could let her sleep in.

"Charlie, Thank you for coming here and watching her." I say to my brother.

"No issue. Amita wanted to go Christmas shopping for me and so I will just take Chloe with me when she wakes up." Charile says to me.

"Have fun" I say to my brother as I get my coat on. "She's going to be out for another hour or so."

"Okay." he says to me.

Chloe's POV

Daddy and I got the Christmas tree at Grandpa's all ready to go. He's helping me wrap the presents for uncle Charlie, Amita, and Grandpa.

"Thank you daddy for letting us celebrate Christmas with Grandpa and Charlie." I say to my daddy and he smiles at me.

"baby, you don't need to say thank you." daddy says to me as he picks me up and gives me a small kiss.

Allen's Pov

I am sitting here waiting for Chloe and Don to come back downstairs with their wrapped presents when only Don comes down the stairs.

"Where's Chloe?" I ask my son.

"She's taking a small nap." Don says to me.

"Normally you don't celebrate Christmas with us why the change?" I ask him

"Because Chloe wanted to celebrate with you guys so I decided to go ahead and give the one year. " Don reveals to me.

The family enjoys their first christmas together filled with smiles.

Author Note: alright I managed to get all of the first part of this storyline moved over in three chapters. I hope that you like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Don's POV**_

_There is a new girl who is starting at work so I had to get in there early to show her around. I see this blonde hair woman and wonder if it's her so I decided to walk up to her._

_"Hi, I am Don Epps." I say to her as she shakes my hand. She smiles at me._

_"My name is Kari." she says to me._

_"Are you ready to find out who you will be working with? I say to her as I start walking and she follows me. It's been two months since she join the team. Don and Kari have spent some time outside of work. They are looking forward to starting dating._

_"Hey, so I wanted to ask you if we can start going out tonight?" Don ask Kari as they are walking out to his truck. As we head for dinner, Don is calling his dad to let him know that he is getting late for picking up Chloe._

_"Who's Chloe?" Kari asks as I am hanging up my phone._

_"She's my four old daughter. She's really sweet." I say to her._

_**Kari's POV**_

_"When do I get to meet her?" I ask him._

_"Soon." Don says to me._

_We enjoy the rest of our date and are looking forward to our future dates. He is dropping me off at home._

_**Don's POV**_

_I am driving to my father's house as since I want to talk to my father about my relationship. I get out of my truck and smile at my father._

_"Hey dad, I wanted to let you know that i have a girlfriend now. Her name is Kari and she works with me at work. Charlie and Amita have met her and I believe that they both like her." I say to my dad._

_"I am glad that you are happy with her." Allen says to his son. "I want to meet her soon."_

_"you will. I am planning to have her meet Chloe soon so why don't you and Chloe meet her at the same time?" I say to my father._

_"yeah that works for me." he says to me. About two weeks later,_

_**Chloe's POV**_

_I know that my dad is dating someone because both uncle Charlie and grandpa have said that Daddy has a girlfriend. I walk up to my daddy._

_"Daddy when do i get to meet your girlfriend?" I say to my daddy._

_"soon baby girl." he says to me._

_**Kari's POV**_

I am happy to be finally getting to meet Chloe. I hear my phone ringing and smile when I see that it's Don and answer it.

"Hey babe. What's going on?" I ask him on the phone. He lets me know that he and Chloe are on their way. We have been dating for the past five months and thinking about the next step which is making sure that Chloe is happy with everything. I hear my door getting knocked on and I head to open it. I smiled at both Chloe and Don as they come into the room.

"Hi, I'm Chloe" Chloe says to me as she gives me a hug. She's such a sweet little girl.

"My name is Kari." I say to her as Don is watching both of us interact. He had a little chat with Chloe.

_**Don's POV**_

I am watching the girls talk and remember the talk that I had with my daughter. I want to ask Kari to become my wife. I haven't felt this way since my marriage to Robyn. Chloe goes and sits with her father and so Kari.

"Are you guys ready to go eat something?" I ask them. We head out of the house and walk to my truck and as I am putting Chloe back in her seat. She gives me a thumbs up letting me know that she likes Kari. I give her a small kiss on the forehead. I get into the front seat with Kari and drive the place where they are eating.

_**Three weeks Later-Don's POV**_

Kari and Chloe are enjoying spending the day together. I am really glad that my daughter is happy with Kari. The girls have been together very waking moment and when we don't have a case. I did not notice that Chloe is walking up to me and sits there.

"Daddy, I think that you should ask her. She's really nice and smart." Chloe says to me and adds "She makes you happy and that is what you need. I know that you have me but she makes you happy."

I smiled at my daughter and give her a big hug. I don't see Kari coming up to us but Chloe says.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kari asks us. I just smiled at her and give her a kiss. Chloe is going to my dad's since we have a case. We get it finished around midnight and head to my place. We sleep in until at least 9am since it's Saturday. My dad had decided to take Chloe for the weekend. I just lay in bed and watch Kari sleeping.

"Do you know that it's creepy that you are watching someone sleep?" Kari says to me as I lean in and get a good morning kiss.

"I need to ask you something." I say to her with a smile. I want her to be my wife and be there for my daughter.

"What is it?" She responds to me with a smile.

"I want to know will you become my wife. Will you marry me?" I say. She smiles at me and nods her head. We make love.

_**Kari's Pov**_

Don and I were talking about when to announce it to our family and friends. We want to make sure that the timing was right.

"Honey, are you sure about not telling anyone?" I ask him because I want to make sure things were right.

"For a little bit. Everyone has something this morning and all I want to do is wait until tonight." Don says to me as he takes my hand and give me a kiss.

"alright, I get it." I say to him. We drop Chloe off and make sure that everyone is here for dinner. We get back into the truck and drive off. We get to work.

_**Allen's POV**_

I know that there is something going on with my son and Kari. Chloe has never been doing good with keeping secrets.

"hey, baby girl. Can grandpa talk to you for a minute?" I say to my granddaughter.

"I don't know anything." Chloe said as she still plays with her toys. I believe her for now.

_**Kari's POV**_

I am sitting in the bathroom since I got throw up for the third time this morning. I had managed to buy a pregnancy test to find out if I am pregnant with Don's baby. Nothing would keep me happy to give him a child. I look down at the test. Lucky for me, Don is out on the field while I am taking this test.

_**Six month's later**_

Don and Kari are married and are celebrating it with their friends and family. Kari remembered the day that she took her pregnancy test and told Don that night about taking it. Don and Kari are headed off on their honeymoon for two weeks.

_**Don's POV**_

Waking up this morning, It felt weird that Kari is now my wife. Not weird in a bad way but a good way. Today we are returning to work. Kari decided that she was going to stay home for another day because she was not feeling good. I decided to wake her up to make sure that she was okay.

"How are you feeling?" I say to my wife.

"I am thinking about taking a pregnancy test today. I am about ten days late already." Kari replies back to me. "Chloe can stay with me today instead of going to grandpa's house."

"alright honey, that works for me." I say to her as I lean into her and give her a kiss. "I Love you."

"love you too." she says as Chloe comes running in with her night clothes still on. Chloe climbs into the bed with Kari.

_**Chloe's POV**_

After daddy leaves for work, I am just laying here with Kari. I am so happy that she was part of our family.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask her as we just lay in the bed together. She nods her head. I watched her get out of bed and head to the bathroom. She stayed in there for a couple of minutes. When she gets out of the room and lays back into the bed.

_**Kari's POV**_  
I don't want to tell anyone until I go to the doctors and make sure that it's eally happening. I come and lay in the bed.

"Hey Chloe, what do you want to do today?" I ask my step-daughter. I am planning to ask Don if I can legally adopt her. I am sure that he will say yes for the adoption.

"Can we go see a movie and then go visit daddy at work?" She says happly.

"Sure" I respond back to her. Maybe I can call Allen to see if he will watch her tonight so I can go to the doctor if Don has a case today. We get dress and head to the movies. After the movie, I drop Chloe off at her grandfather's house. I head to the doctor's appointment and gets the confirmation about the pregnancy and now I need to go tell Don about the baby.

_**Kari's POV**_

_Just getting out of the doctor's office was good, I did not notice someone coming up behind me and then the lights go out._

_**Allen's POV**_

_I am starting to get worry about Kari since the fact that she said that she would be only gone for about two hours. I decided to call Don and let him know. I dial his phone number and wait for him to answer._

_"Hey dad, what's going on?" He answers the phone as I prepared to tell him about Kari being late._

_"Is Kari with you?" I ask him as I can hear him getting into the truck._

_"No why?" he responds to me._

_**Don's POV**_

_"Dad where is my wife?" I say to him._

_"I don't know. She said that she was only going to be gone for about two hours and now it's been three." my dad responds back and when i don't answer for a minute. "Don?"_

_"Dad, I will be there in a minute." I have to hang up so I can call her and find out if my wife is okay. I call her cell phone and the phone goes to voicemail so I leave a message to have her call me back and let me know what's going. By the time that I get to my dad's house, I see that Chloe is there. Chloe runs up to me and gives me a hug. She pulls away and looks around._

_**Chloe's POV**_

_"Daddy where is Kari?" I ask my daddy. "She said that she would be picking me up from here before you got off of work."_

_"She will be meeting us at home." He says trying to make me happy but I know that something is going on. Daddy's cell phone starts to go off and so he gets up and answers it._

_**Don's POV**_

_I answer my phone to find out that it's the kidnapper. He wants me to come and meet him. I tell my dad to keep Chloe safe no matter what. I get into my truck and head where they say to go._

_**Kari's POV**_

_I wake up and start to wonder where I am at. The last thing that I remember is that I was walking out of the doctor's office. I look at the door and see someone starting to open it. I need to protect my baby now so I stay still._

_"What do you want with me?" I say to my kidnapper. She just smiles at me and doesn't say anything. "Who are you?"_

_"You know my son." The kidnapper says to me as she walks out the door. ""I have big plans for both you and your husband to pay for what you did to my son."_

_"I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't done anything to your son." I say to her trying to get out of here safety and keeping my family safe._

_**Kidnapper's POV**_

_I'm sitting here remembering why I took Kari because she took my son. I know that it's just a way to make her suffer but as I watch her sit there._

_"I'm sorry that I had to do this. You put my son in jail." I say to her._

_"Who's your son?" Kari asks me. "We put away a lot bad guys."_

_"Lucas. I am his mother Johannah." I say to her._

_"Johannah, Listen to me if you do this. My husband will put you in jail. I suggest that you turn yourself in and make it less charges." Kari pleads with me._

_"Let me think about it." I say to her._

_"I don't know what you are planning to get out of here but you need to let me go before my husband finds me and arrest you for this." Kari says to me._

_**Don's POV**_

_"Alright, we need to find her and we need to do it now." I say to my team. They nod in agreement. "lets start tracing the cell phone." They get to work on tracing it. Don walks over to his office space._

_"Don we have something." David says walking up to his friend. "I found a camera where we last see her and it's at the hospital. Did she have a doctor appointment today?"_

_"no." Don says to him as he sees his daughter and father coming into the office. He gets up and walks over. He picks Chloe up and walks her into the break room. He closes the door._

_"Daddy, what's wrong?" She says to me. I can see in her eyes that she hopes nothing is wrong._

_"Kari got kidnapped but we are going to find her." I say to my daughter while giving her a small hug. She starts crying and so I calm her down by rubbing her back. My dad comes into the room to take her and leaves._

_**3 hours later- Kari's POV**_

_I know that I need to trust my husband to find me but I need to keep my baby safe. Johannah has not come back making me think that Don had found out about her. I hear some shots fire and the next thing that I know that Don comes running into the room._

_"Hey, it's okay. I am right here." He says as he is letting me go. He pulls me into the hug. "We need to go to the hospital to make sure that you are okay."_

_We head to the truck and he helps me into there. He drives over to the hospital and I get check out. The doctor leaves the room before she tells him that I'm pregnant._

_"babe, i need to tell you something." I say to him as he is holding my hand._

_"What's wrong?" He asks me._

_"Nothing is wrong. I'm pregnant." I say to him and he just looks at me shocked. After a few minutes I start to get worry. "Say something please?"_

_"You're pregnant? When did you find out?" He asks me._

_"Today." I say to him as I watch him get up and walk out of the room. When the doctor comes in, she releases me to go home. Don is not there when I leave the room. I walk to where we park the truck and he is just sitting outside of it._

_"Hey, are you okay?" I ask my husband as he stands up and just looks at me._

_"Yeah, I am sorry. I just need a moment to myself to get adjusted to this news. It's a big step for us." He says to me giving a small kiss and we head home. We enjoyed to have dinner together and make dinner. The next morning, I wake up and smile him. He's still sound asleep. His hand is on my stomach._

_**Don's POV**_

_I wake up after her and see that she is smiling at me. I give her a good morning kiss and we get ready for work. The team wants answers about the kidnapping._

_"So you guys want information about Johannah. I put her son into jail and she was upset about it." she says to me and the rest of the group._

_When we finally get home, I watch Kari and Chloe watching a movie on the tv. I head to sit by my girls and enjoy the rest the movie with them. After the movie is done, I put Chloe into bed and get ready for bed._

_"So I wanted to ask you something?" she says to me as I am getting changed for bed._

_"What is it?" I say climbing into bed next to her._

_"I want to adopt Chloe. Would that be okay with you?" Kari says looking me right in the eye waiting for my answer._

_**Don's POV**_

"So I think that it's a wonderful idea for you to adopt her." I replied whispering into her ear. "Tomorrow we have the day off and what do you want to do?"

"maybe start the progress for the adoption" she said in a whisper. They fall asleep and look forward to enjoying the family day.

_**The next morning**_

I was sitting thinking about setting up a date night with my wife. I decided that I want to call my dad to see if he would babysit her tonight.

"Hey dad, I wanted to know if you would watch her tonight so Kari and I can have a date night. thanks dad." I talk to him about tonight's plans. Kari comes down the stairs to see me making some breakfast.

"Is Chloe still asleep?" I ask about my daughter.

"yes, I did try to wake her up." I respond as she starts to come down the stairs. Chloe smiles at her father and wonders what they are doing today. "Hey, what do you think about Kari adopting you to be her daughter?" I know that she is saying yes by the smile that is on her face. We eat some breakfast and get ready for the courthouse.

"What made you think that adopting her was a good idea?"

"I did not want her to feel left out and plus I have been thinking about it for a while." she respond

"Why did you not say anything to me about it?" He questioned her.

"because I did not know how you would react to it."

They got the paperwork all done and now on the way to Alan's house to drop off Chloe so they can go to a movie. Normally they would just take her with them but Alan wanted time with her today. They had a great time at the movies.

_**Kari's POV**_

As Don was checking his messages, I was just watching him waiting for him to get done.

"Dad took her to the beach."

"she loves the beach."

"So what do you want to do?" He asks as we are starting up the car.

"whatever you want to do." I respond back to him and he smiles. I know what he wants to do. We head home and enjoy the rest of the day together.

_**The next day- Kari's POV**_

Waking up this morning was hard because I was not feeling good. Don was laying in bed asleep but we need to go get Chloe and tell the family about adopting Chloe and the new baby. I wake up him and we get ready for the day. We are in the truck in a half an hour. By the time that we get there, Chloe is waiting for us outside.

"Where's grandpa?" I greeted her because she is alone outside.

"He's just waiting inside of the house." She said as she smiles and I pick her up. Don checks to make sure that Kari is okay holding her. Chloe switches to her father.

"How was your day with grandpa?"

"It was fun! We watched a movie when we got home from the beach."

"Okay, we got some news to tell everyone." Don tells her as they walk into the house. "So we have a big announcement to make. I hope that you guys are ready for it."

"What is it?" Alan questions his son.

"Well, we are expecting!" Kari reveals as she starts to get hugs on.

"Congrats."

"Also we have another big reveal. Kari and I agree that she would adopt her."

"that's good." Alan agrees happily and they settle in for the rest night and enjoy it.

Kari's Pov

I am 38 weeks pregnant with our baby and I am due in two weeks. Don and I both agree that we were not going to find out the sex of the baby. I hope that it is a baby girl but would love to have a little boy. I know that Don is happy with either of them. I am on maternally leave now for the rest of my pregnancy. I wake up in the middle of the night to some contractions and the worst part of it that Don is in the middle of the case and not at home. I reach over to the phone to call his dad to come and get me. Alan gets there and takes me to the hospital.

Don's POV

By the time that i get to the hospital my father and wife already there waiting for the birth of their child.

"Thank you dad for helping with her when she start her labor" I said to my father as he goes up to Kari's room. Kari gives birth about two hours later to a baby girl.

The next morning- Chloe's POV

I am walking with grandpa to go and find my dad. I can't wait to see my little sister. Daddy told me last night that they had not picked a name and wanted my help with it.

"Grandpa, did you hear what daddy said that I could help pick out the baby's name?" I revealed to my grandpa.

"yes sweetie." Grandpa said to me as we come around the corner to see her father waiting for her. She started to run to him and give him a hug.

"Are you ready to go see your little sister?" He asks me as I shake my head. We walk into the room and I get to meet my sister.

"What should we name her?" Kari asks me.

"Lets name her Robyn like my other mommy's name was. Can we do that daddy and mommy?" I reveal to her as daddy gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes we can do that." Don said to me. "Do you want to hold her?" I shake my head yes.

Kari's POV

Seeing my family interact with each other, I smile at them. Don takes our youngest out of my arms to give her to Chloe. Don walks towards me and smiles. It's a big change for the both of us and our family.

"Thank you for giving me another child." He says to me as he gives me a kiss.

"You're welcome." I respond back to him as we watch our girls interact. We enjoyed the next two days with each other. We finally get to go home and get a surprise by my family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don's POV**

I am bringing home my wife and daughters. I am putting Robyn in her car seat and this should be a test figuring out if she likes car rides. If she is anything like her sister, she won't. It's a good thing that she loves it and not upset by getting place in it. She falls asleep right away leaving the car ride quiet. They get home as i help both his wife and their daughter into the house.

"Dad said that we might have a gathering later on at his house. I told him that we might stop by if you are feeling up to it." I say to my wife as she is taking Robyn out of the car seat and puts her in the portable bed. I sit down and wait for Kari to join me on the couch. She sits down and I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you." Kari says to me as I kiss her on her forehead.

"Sweetie why don't you get some sleep?" I ask her as she just lays down on the couch and rest her head on my lap. She falls asleep in five minutes.

**Kari's POV**

I wake up to see Don had move and is changing our daughter's diaper. I remember how I thought that he would be a father to her is like what he is now. I love them both so much. I did not see that Chloe walks over to me and sits down.

"Mommy is awake, Daddy." She says to her father making him change his attention to her.

"Hey, did you have a great nap?" He asks me as she starts cry again. I reached over for her blanket to use and Don hands her over to me so I can feed her.

"Chloe, go get ready for Grandpa's house." I say to her as I watch her and Don go up the stairs to get ready. I finished feeding our daughter and head upstairs to change her clothes and mine and pack the diaper bag.

**Alan's POV**

I can't wait to show off my new granddaughter. I text Don to find out when they are going to get there. He responded that they would be there soon. They finally get there and Don's teammates were there and they came into the room and Kari smiled as they give her hugs. I walk over and get my newborn granddaughter.

"She's so cute." Colby says looking at the baby. "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah." I say to my son's teammate/friend.

**Don's POV**

I am watching my father with my daughter and partner. Robyn starts crying and so Kari goes to get her to feed her. Robyn takes her upstairs to feed her alone without anyone up there.

"So where is Kari going?" David asks his friend. "I haven't seen the baby yet."

"Feeding time." I say.

"Alright." David says to him. About ten minutes later, Kari comes down the stairs again with their daughter and I walk over to take her so David can see her. Chloe walks over to her mom. Kari gets her food and water so that way she can keep up her supply. We spend a couple of hours there at my dad's before heading back home.

Don and Kari are settling into their new life with their daughters. Today they are returning to work today and so Alan gets both of the girls. Kari had got the breast milk supply up for their daughter while she is at work. Don was helping her get the girls into the car. Don was driving to his father's house and Kari was just holding his hand while they are on the way to his dad's house.

"So this is the first time that I am leaving her" Kari reveals to her husband as he turns into his father's driveway.

"Honey, she will be fine." Don reassure his wife as he gets out of the truck. He helps Chloe and gets the diaper bag while she gets Robyn out of the truck. They drop the kids off and Kari goes over everything with her father-in-law. Don helps his wife back into the truck and then gets in himself. They get into the work and learn about the new case. Don notices that she keeps looking at her phone.

"First mommy withdraws." Don says to himself while walking up to his wife and taking the phone away. "Before you say anything, dad will call if something happens to them. Just relax."

"I can't help it." Kari responds to her husband.

"I know. Don't worry about it." Don says to her giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead. "The faster we get the case the sooner we get to see the girls."

"Alright lets do this." Kari responds as they go back to working and finished the case within the hour and then head to get the girls. The family enjoys the rest of their night together.

- Five years later -

They are celebrating Robyn's fifth birthday. Don and Kari are expecting their third child together. They had a little boy and named him Ryan. Ryan is so much like his daddy and he's three. Chloe is ten years old and is amazing big sister. They are only six months into this pregnancy and they don't know what they are having yet. They decided to keep it a secret.

- Three months later -

Another little girl joined the family and they named her Carrie.

Author Note: the final chapters will be coming soon. I am going to keep this storyline short since I am still working on the other rewrite. I hope that you like this chapter and please review. Please follow me on Twitter and Facebook where I have links up on my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Don's Pov

I am sitting at my desk and I looked at the photo that is on my desk of my family. I can't believe that we have three kids and expecting another child. I am just trying to waiting for it to be time to go home.I don't hear when David comes up to me.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked my friend.

"How's the pregnancy going?" David asked me.

"It's going good. She's halfway thou the pregnancy right now and the kids love to put their hands on her belly." I revealed to him. We had our first son and named him Ben. He wanted to named him after his brother but he got out voted by the girls.

"What do you want the baby to be?" David asked me.

"I am hoping that it's a boy. Ben and I are out numbered by the girls" I told him. David's look change and I figure that either Kari or my dad is behind me. I turn around to find my wife standing there. I smile and stand up to give her a kiss. By the look that I am getting, I can tell that she is upset. I take her into the other room and close the door.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"I need to go see my parents. My dad is sick right now and I need to be there." Kari said to me. "I want to take the kids with me."

"I want to go with you and the kids. when do we go there?" I asked her while giving her a hug. I didn't want my family to go without me. I have next week off anyway.

"Tomorrow." she told me. "I will see you at home. I love you."

"I love you too." I respond to her giving her a hug. "I will see you at home."

I watched as she walked out of the room and leaves the work. She doesn't work there anymore since the kids need her at home. I am fine with her staying at home with the kids.

* * *

Kari's Pov

I am sitting at home waiting for him to get home. I can tell that the kids know something is up since they keep asking questions. Chloe had just celebrated her ninth birthday and Cassie had celebrated her fourth birthday. I watch them as they are playing with their brother. Chloe gets up and walks to me.

"mom, is there going on with our trip?" Chloe asked me. I should have known that she would figure it out. "Is there something going on with grandpa or grandma?"

I sat there thinking should I lie to her or tell her the truth. I decide that I am just going to tell her the truth. "My dad is sick and they don't think that he is going to make it." I told her. About five minutes later, Don finally gets home and we eat dinner. By the time that it's bedtime, the kids are ready to go to bed.

The next morning comes fast since we have to get up early and head to the airport. My doctor cleared me to travel on the plane since we haven't had no issues with this baby. Don helps me get into the car and also the kids.

* * *

Chloe Pov

I am finding it hard to believe that my grandpa might not live. I know that my mom is sad since she wants all of us to know my we get to the hotel, my dad pulls me aside to make sure that I am okay. I have been really quiet since finding this out.

"Are you okay?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah I am fine." I replied to him.

He pulls me into a hug and let's me breakdown in his arms. I know that he knew that I was lying to him about being fine. He remembers that I was this way when my birth mom died. Tomorrow we are going to their house since dad wants to make sure mom rests a little bit before we go.

The next morning, we wake up and head over to grandpa's house. I looked at mom to see her and see her nervous about seeing her dad like this. I watched as my dad takes her hand to give her comforts of knowing that he is there.

* * *

Don 's Pov

We decided to tell the kids that their grandfather is sick and leave it at that. We don't want to scare the kids. I knew that Chloe knows what is going on with her grandpa. We decided to have Chloe take the kids for a walk. When they got back, Chloe walks into the room and smiled at her grandfather in his bed. I watched my daughter with her adoptive grandfather.

"Hey grandpa. How are you feeling?" She asked him. She waits for him to answer and the only response that she got was in a notepad. I was surprise how okay she was with it. I am very proud of my daughter. We stay there until 7pm when we need to head back and put the kids to bed.

* * *

No One's POV

At the end of the week, Kari's father died and they start planning the funeral. Kari had gone thou a lot with her father's passing. The family celebrate his life and now they are heading home. The kids are missing their grandfather and Kari is trying keep strong for her children. She need to remember the baby's life that is inside of her.

* * *

Kari's POV

It's been three weeks since my father passing. The kids are doing better and now they are getting back to their normal life. Today we had a doctor's appointment. Don is picking me up from dropping the kids off at his father's house. We find out that we are having a baby girl again. I know my husband is upset over not having another boy.

"Are you okay with this baby being a girl?" I asked him.

"I am fine with it." he told me giving me a small kiss before helping me back into his truck. We get almost to the house when someone hits us and takes us hostage. We wake up to find us locked into a room.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as he puts his hand on my stomach.

"Yeah. We're fine." I promied him. "But where are we?"

"I don't know." He said as he looks for his phone to call for help.

Don' s POV

It's been about three weeks since we were taken and I have tried everything to get us out of here. I figured that the people that took us know that I am FBI agent and that's why they took us. I had managed to get out of the cliffs and get her out to since I know that it's not good for the baby. I know that I need to be strong for her but truth of the matter is that I am scared for us and our children.

"We are going to be okay." I revealed to my wife. She needs me the most right now.I need to protect her. I feel that I make sure that she can go home to be with our kids. "I am going to make sure that you get out."

"I am not going without you." Kari responded to her husband as the men come into the room and give them some food. I want to the man about getting her out of here.

"Can I talk about getting my wife out of here?" I asked him as he starts to think about it. "She's pregnant and we have kids at home alone that needs us right now.

"I will think about it." The man said back to me and left the room.

It's been hours, since he came into the room and we heard the door unlocked and the man comes back to give us his answer. I am hoping that he says yes to my request.

"I am not going to honor your request. I know that your bosses will do more if I had both of you." The man revealed. "Plus, I have someone watching your family and I know that your family members took in your kids."

That gave them a little pace that their kids where taken care of but they still needed to make sure they would keep the baby safe.

* * *

Kari's POV

I am sitting on the bed knowing that my baby is in danger right now. I have to protect my baby. Don is doing everything that he can to get us out of here. I just pray that whatever the men want, they would have to get it for them.

* * *

David's POV

I am not getting Don on the phone and I am starting to get worried about it. I tried to get a hold of Kari but there is no luck with her either. I walked back to the group to find Charlie and his dad there.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked him."I have been trying to get a hold of Don and Kari but I am not having any luck with it."

"That's because they are missing. We have tried all night and this morning. I think that they got kidnapped. We need to find them now. The kids need their parents."

"I know that we need to find them and we will."I revealed to the team as we get started on the new case. We are trying to get as many leads as we can since we want to get them back as soon as possible.

* * *

Kari's POV

"Do you think that they have found out that we have been kidnapped?" I ask him as he wraps his arms around me trying to make sure that I am safe.

"I am pretty sure that they have. After all, they have my brother on their case if they don't find us soon. I am sure that as much as my brother loves our kids; he is ready for them to go home." Don said in responded to me as he gives me a kiss. "Just relax. Remember that we still have one child that we need to worry about the most right now."

I give him a smile right when the man comes and takes Don. I lay down on the bed hoping that he will be back soon.

* * *

Don's POV

"You are going to call your work and start this progress or your wife is going to suffer something that we both don't want to do." The man threatens me. I pick up the phone start calling my team hoping that they can trace the call. We get everything set up and I am taken back to my room. I find Kari laying on the bed sleeping. She needs her rest so I just sit next to her. It's two hours later when I hear gunshots and protective I pull Kari and cover her. The next thing that I knew, the team comes running into the room.

"What took you so long?" I asked David as Colby arrest the man that did this. "You know what forget, I just want to go home and see my family."

We get check out before getting into the car and we are both fine. We arrived at my father's house about twenty minutes later and just get out of the car where we are greeted by my brother and our kids. We made it home in time to see the fireworks start to go off.

* * *

Two weeks later- Chloe's POV

Dad and mom said that they were away on a business trip but I don't believe it so I am heading over to my favorite uncle's to get to the bottom of it. After talking to him for about an hour and half, I decided that they were telling the truth but I know that there is more to the story. It's just going to take a matter of time especially when I see Charlie picking up the phone to call my dad.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I just got a visit from my niece wondering what happen to her parents really which only means that she did not believe them. She must take that after me. I am proud of her but I need to tell her father what's going on. I picked up the house phone and dial Don's work number.

"She knows." I say into the phone

"Knows what?" Don asked me in responded

"That there is more then what you guys are telling her." I revealed and right after that I hang up.

Don's POV

I don't know what is going on with my wife lately. I should know this since is the fourth pregnancy that I have been in. I don't recall her being like this last time. Tonight I had a poker game with the boys and I was bringing Ben with me. She decided at the last minute to take the kids to the pool and won't be home for hours. I left her a voicemail after we are playing for a couple of hours to let her know that I had a case and wouldn't be home for a couple more hours. I walked into the house to find my daughter sitting down on the couch at 7 in the morning. I was surprised to find her there since normally she is still sleeping.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing up?" I asked my daughter as I sit down next to her. I give her a kiss on the forehead as I see my wife coming down with her 27th week belly.

"Because I have something to do with grandpa and he is coming to get me." Chloe revealed her plans to me.

"Okay I am heading to bed since I have been up for the last day." I said as I stand up and head upstairs. I am almost sleeping when Ben walked into my bedroom and climbed onto the bed. I'm happy that he decided to lay down next to me. Two hours later, Kari walked into the room ready to get the day started. They needed to go to their doctor appointment today and the kids were going to their grandfather. I finally was ready to go and got the kids were ready to go. We head to the truck and load up to go. when we get to my dad's house, the kids spot the pool and run for it. We head to the doctor and wait to be called.

* * *

Kari's POV

I am looking forward to this since Don barely gets to go with me. Normally I take one of the kids and today the doctor gets to meet him. I see him on the phone and I reached for the phone.

"Honey, I am not going to like it if you are going to stay on that phone." I revealed to my husband as he puts away the phone and gives me a kiss on the forehead. The doctor came into the room right after that and started the visit. The baby is growing big and they they want to do a homebirth again. They are excited about the birth of their daughter. They head for lunch and talk about baby names. They agreed that they need a boy's name just in case and can't agree on a girl's name.

About two months later, I wake up with labor pains and my water breaking. Don wasn't home since he had a case. It's like our daughter's birth all over again. I called my midwife to come over since I don't want to wake up the kids. I greet my midwife at the door and take her up to my room. She waits until I am about seven celmiters to call him. Don arrives right as I get into the bath. We had talked about a water birth and thought that it would be okay. We give birth around four in the morning to twins a boy and a girl. They revealed that there was a second baby that was hidden by the first baby. They named their son Noah and named their daughter Alyssa. Now they felt that their family was finished after all they had seven kids together. They introduced them to their brothers and sisters.


End file.
